In some vehicles, fuel is provided to a diesel engine by a common rail fuel system. In the common fuel rail system, fuel injectors inject fuel from the common fuel rail to cylinders of the engine for combustion. In some examples, the common fuel rail system may include a large accumulator coupled to all the fuel injectors. In other examples, each fuel injector may have a smaller injector accumulator. Further, fuel flowing to each fuel injector may be regulated by a flow limiter valve to reduce over-fueling. During an injection event at one fuel injector, the flow limiter valves corresponding to the other fuel injectors may be closed, thereby closing off the fuel volume of the non-injecting fuel injectors from the common fuel rail. As a result, the total common rail fuel volume may be reduced, thereby resulting in larger pressure fluctuations in the common rail. As a result of the larger pressure fluctuations, components of the common fuel rail system may degrade more quickly over time.